Translation of Cheiroballistra into Finnish
= English introduction = This article is primary a test to see if ancient Greek is easier to translate to Finnish than to English. Unfortunately the Finnish audience for this type of texts is somewhat limited. Please refer to the Translation of Cheiroballistra page unless you happen to know Finnish. English translations are used for reference and will be removed entirely when the translation is complete. = Johdanto = Tämä on suomenkielinen käännös Heronin Kheiroballistra -tekstistä. Alkuperäinen kreikankielinen teksti on kopioitu Wescheriltä (1867) lähinnä siksi, että se ei ole enää tekijänoikeuksien alainen, toisin kuin uudemmat tekstit (esim. Marsden 1971; Wilkins 1995). Tämä käännös on jaettu lukuihin, jotka on jaettu lyhyempiin osioihin. Kunkin osion aloittaa kreikankielinen alkuteksti, jota seuraa käännös sekä mahdolliset kommentit. Kreikankielinen alkuteksti noudattaa Wescherin rivi- ja sivunumerointia. Ilman alkuperäisten käsikirjoitusten kuvia tekstistä on hyvin vaikea saada tolkkua. Onneksi sekä Wescherin (1867) että Schneiderin (1906) julkaisemina kuvat ovat jo tekijänoikeuksista vapautuneita. Edellä mainittujen julkaisujen latauslinkit ovat lähdeluettelo-sivulla, mutta kuvat löytyvät myös tämän tekstin englanninkielisestä käännöksestä. Tätä tekstiä voi muokata ja parantaa vapaasti, koska se on julkaistu Creative Commons -lisenssillä. Muutoksista kannattaa kuitenkin ensin keskustella keskustelusivulla. Kannattaa huomioida myös se seikka, etten käännä klassista tai Koine-kreikkaa päivittäin, joten käännöksessä on luultavasti pienehköjä ongelmia, erityisesti hankalimmissa kohdin. = Runko, liukukappale ja puolikuun muotoinen osa = W123 ΗΡΩΝΟΣ ΧΕΙΡΟΒΑΛΛΙΣΤΡΑΣ ΚΑΤΑΣΚΕΥΗ ΚΑΙ ΣΥΜΜΕΤΡΙΑ. Γεγονέτωσαν κανόνες δύο πελεχινωτοὶ οἱ ΑΒ ΓΔ, ἐν τετρα- γώνοις πελεχίνοις, ὧν θῆλυς μὲν ἔστω ὁ ΑΒ, ἄρρην δὲ ὁ ΓΔ. Καὶ τὸ μὲν μῆκος ἐχέτω ὁ ΑΒ πόδας Γ καὶ δαχτύλους Δ, τὸ δὲ πλάτος δακτύλους ΓC, τὸ δὲ πάχος δακτύλους ΔC. Ὁ δὲ ΓΔ 5 τὸ μῆκος ἐχέτω πόδας Γ, τὸ δὲ πλάτος ὡς ΒC, τὸ δὲ πάχος δάκτυλον Α δ. HERONIN KHEIROBALLISTRA. VALMISTAMINEN JA MITTASUHTEET Valmistettakoon kaksi lohenpyrstöistä palkkia, ΑΒ ja ΓΔ, joissa on nelikulmaiset lohenpyrstöt, ja joista ΑΒ olkoon naaras-, ja ΓΔ urospuolinen. Ja ΑΒ:n pituus olkoon 3 jalkaa ja 4 dactyliä, ja leveys 3½ dactyliä ja paksuus 4½ dactyliä. Ja ΓΔ olkoon 3 jalkaa pitkä, ja 2½ daktyliä leveä ja 1¼ dactyliä paksu. W124 Ἐχέτω δὲ τὸ βάθος ὁ σωλὴν τοῦ ΑΒ κανό- νος δάκτυλον Α· τοῦ δὲ ΑΒ ἡ μὲν ΑΖ σεσωληνίσθω οὖσα ποδῶν ΒC δακτύλων ς· λοιπὴ ἄρα ἑστὶν ἡ ΖΒ δακτύλων ς. Ἀπειλήφθω δὲ πάλιν τοῦ ΑΒ κανόνος ἡ ΑΘ ποδὸς Α ἡμί- σεως καὶ δακτύλων Δ· ἡ δὲ ΑΚ ποδὸς Α καὶ δακτύλου Α· λοιπὴ 5 ἄρα ἡ ΚΘ ἔσται δακτύλων Ζ. Ἀπειλήφθω δὲ πάλιν τοῦ ΑΒ χανόνος τοῦ πάχους τῶν ΔC δακτύλων δάκτυλος ΑC, καὶ τετμή- σθω ἕως τῆς ΑΚ καὶ τῆς ΛΘ, ὥστε εἶναι τὁ ΚΘ μέρος τῶν αὐτῶν 8 δακτύλων ΔC, τουτέστι τὴν ΧΨΥΦ. Kanavan syvyys palkissa ΑΒ olkoon 1 daktyli. Poistettakoon palkista ΑΒ kohta ΑΖ, joka on 2½ jalkaa 6 daktyliä: siten jäljellä on ΖΒ, 6 daktyliä. Ja taas merkittäköön palkista ΑΒ poistettavaksi kohta ΑΘ, 1½ jalkaa ja 4 daktyliä. ΑΚ siis 1 jalka ja 1 daktyliä: siten jäljellä on ΚΘ, 7 daktyliä. Ja taas merkittäköön palkin ΑΒ 4½ daktylinin paksuudesta poistettavaksi ΑC, 1½ daktyliä, ja poistettakoon välit ΑΚ ja ΛΘ, siten että osa ΚΘ, eli ΧΨΥΦ, on aiemmin mainittu 4½ daktyliä. 8 Γεγονέτω δὲ καὶ σεληνοειδές τι σχῆμα τὸ ΗΒ, καὶ τρηθὲν ἐν μέσῳ τετραγώνῳ τρήματι συμφυὲς 10 γεγενήσθω τῷ ΛΒ ἄκρῳ τοῦ ΑΒ κανονίου, ὡς τὸ σχῆμα ὑπόκει- W125 ται. Τοῦ δὲ ΓΔ ἡ μὲν ΕΔ ἔστω ἄρρην τελεχῖνος, καὶ ἁρμοστὸς γεγονέτω τῷ θήλει πελεχίνῳ τοῦ ΑΒ σωλῆνος τῷ ΑΖ μέρει, τουτέστι τὸ ΔΕ μερος τοῦ ΓΔ κανόνος. Ja valmistettakoon puolikuun muotoinen kappale, joka on muodoltaan ΗΒ, ja jossa on keskellä nelikulmainen reikä, yhdistettäköön se palkin ΑΒ sen uloimmaisesta kohdasta eli ΛΒ:sta, kuten on näytetty alla. Ja palkin ΓΔ kohta ΕΔ olkoon urospuolinen lohenpyrstö, ja tehtäköön se hyvin sopivaksi naaraspuoliseen lohenpyrstöuraan eli palkin ΑΒ kanavan osaan ΑΖ, toisin sanoen osaan ΔΕ palkissa ΓΔ. = Liipasinmekanismi = Νῦν δὴ τὰ περὶ τῆς κλείσεως ἐκθησόμεθα. Γεγονέτω ἐξ ὕλης 5 σιδηρᾶς χειρολάβη ἡ ΑΒΓΔ, τῷ σχήματι οἵα ὑπογέγραπται. W126 Δίχηλον δὲ τὸ ΕΖ μέρος ἔχων ὁ ΕΖΗΘ τόρμος ἔστω τετρὰγω- νος· σχαστηρία δὲ ΚΛΜ· δρακόνπον δὲ τὸ ΝΞ· πιττάριον δὲ τὸ 8 ΟΠΡΣ. Ja nyt esittelemme liipasinmekanismiin liittyviä asioita. Tehtäköön raudanlujasta puumateriaalista käsikahva ΑΒΓΔ, muodoltaan kuten alle on piirretty. Ja kaksihaaraisessa komponentissa ΕΖ olkoon nelikulmainen tappi ΕΖΗΘ; laukaisumekanismi on ΚΛΜ; liipasin on ΝΞ; pittarion on ΟΠΡΣ. 8 Καὶ τετρήσθω ἡ ΑΒΓΔ χειρολάβη κατὰ τὸ Δ· ὁ δὲ ΓΔ κανὼν ὁ ἐν τῷ πρώτῳ θεωρήματι τετρήσθω κατὰ ΜΝΞ, 5 καἱ κατὰ μὲν τὰ ΜΝ στρογγυλῳ τρήματι διαμπερὲς, κατὰ δὲ τὸ Ξ παραλληλογράμμῳ· καὶ οὕτως ἐνηρμόσθω ἡ χειρολάβη, ὥστε περόνην διὰ τῆς ΜΝ διωσθῆναι καὶ διὰ τοῦ Δ τρήματος τῆς χει- 8 ρολάβης κοινωθῆναι. Tehtäköön reikä käsikahvan kohtaan Δ. Ja tehtäköön reiät aiemmin mainittuun palkkiin ΓΔ kohtiin ΜΝΞ, kohtaan ΜΝ pyöreä reikä läpi asti, ja kohtaan Ξ suorakulmainen reikä. Ja näin sovitettakoon käsikahva, siten, että ΜΝ:n ja käsikahvan reiän Δ läpi työnnetty tanko liittää ne toisiinsa. 8 Τρήσαντες δὲ τὸ ΕΘ δίχηλον κατὰ τὰ ΤΥ καὶ τὴν ΚΛΜ σχαστηρίαν κατὰ τὸ Φ, καὶ ἐμβαλὸντες περόνην 10 δι´ ἀμφοτέρων τῶν ὀπῶν τῶν ΤΥΦ, κοινοῦμεν, ὥστε περὶ αὐτὴν κινεϊσθαι tὴν σκαστηρίαν ἀνεμποδίστως. Ἐχέτω δὲ ἡ σκαστηρία ἐν- τομὴν τὴν ΛΜ ἔχουσαν κατὰ μῆχος δάκτυλον ἕνα. Λαβόντες οὖν W127 τὴν ΔΟ ἐπὶ τοῦ ΓΔ κανόνος δακτύλων Ε, καὶ τρήσαντες κατὰ τὸ Ο, καθίεμεν τὸ ΕΘ δίχηλον καὶ κοινῦμεν, ὧστε ἀκίνητον διαμένειν. Ja rei'ittämällä ΕΘ kaksihaarainen komponentti kohdasta ΤΥ ja laukaisumekanismi ΚΛΜ kohdasta Φ ja työntämällä tangon läpi molemmista rei'istä (ΤΥΦ), yhdistämme ne, siten, että laukaisumekanismi pystyy liikkumaan kaksihaaraisen komponentin ympärillä vaikeuksitta. Ja laukaisumekanismissa olkoon pituussuuntainen lovi, pituudeltaan yksi daktyli. Mittaamalla ΔΟ:n eli 5 daktyliä palkissa ΓΔ, ja tekemällä reiän kohtaan Ο, laskemme kaksihaaraisen komponentin ΕΘ ala ja liitämme ne siten, että ne pysyvät liikkumattomina. ἔπειτα τρήσαντες τὸ ΝΞ δρακόντιον κατὰ τὸ Ν, καὶ τὸν ΓΔ κανόνα κατὰ τὸ Π (τὸν ἐν τῷ πρώτῳ θεωρήματι) ἀπέχον τοῦ Μ 5 δακτύλους Δ, καὶ καθέντες διά τε τοῦ τρήματος τοῦ δρακοντιοῦ καὶ τοῦ Π περονην, κοινοῦμην, ὥστε εὐχερῶς κινεῖσθαι τὸ ΝΞ δρακόν- 7 τιον περἱ αυτήν. Sen jälkeen, rei'ittämällä liipasin ΝΞ kohdasta Ν, ja (aiemmin näytetty) palkki ΓΔ kohdasta Π, 4 daktyliä Μ:stä, ja laskemalla tanko läpi liipasimen reiästä sekä Π:stä, liitämme ne yhteen siten, että liipasin liikkuu vapaasti tangon ympäri. 7 Καὶ πάλιν ἀποστήσαντες(1) ἀπὁ τῆς χειρολάβης τῆς ΑΒΓΔ τὴν ΞΡ, τιτρῶμεν κατὰ τὸ Ρ, καὶ πάλιν ἀπ' αὐτοῦ μετρήσαντες δακτύλους ΔC(2) ὡς τὴν ΠΣ, τιτρῶμεν κατὰ τὸ Σ, W128 καὶ οὗτως καθὶεμεν ἐν τῷ ΓΔ κανόνι, ὅστις ἐστὶν ἐν τῷ πρώτῳ θεωρήματι. Ἑξῆς κεῖται. Ja taas, mittaamalla ΞΡ:n käsikahvasta ΑΒΓΔ, teemme reiän kohtaan Ρ, ja taas siitä mittaamalla ΠΣ:n, noin 4½ daktyliä, teemme reiän kohtaan Σ, ja siten laskemme pittarionin palkkiin ΓΔ, joka on esitelty aiemmin. Tässä ne ovat peräjälkeen. = Jännekimppujen kehikot = Kehikot Κατεσκευάσθωσαν δὲ καὶ τὰ καλοίμενα καμβέστρια τρόπῳ τοιῷδε. Ποιήσαντες γὰρ σιδηροῦς κανόνας τέσσαρας, μῆκος ἔχον- 5 τας ἑκάτερον δακτύλουν ΙC, πλάτος δὲ δακτύλου διμοίρου μι- 6 κρῶ πλείω, πάχος δὲ ὥστε μὴ εὐχερῶς κὰμπτεσθαι. Ja niinkutsutut kehikot valmistettakoot tällä tavoin, nimittäin valmistamalla neljä rautaista palkkia, kukin pituudeltaan 10½ daktyliä, leveydeltään ⅔ daktyliä tai hieman enemmän, ja paksuudeltaan sellaisia, etteivät ne taivu helposti. 6 Ἐστωσαν δὲ οἱ ΑΒ ΓΔ ΕΖ ΗΞ, οἷοί εἰσι τῷ σχήματι καταγεγραμμένοι, ἔχοντες συμφυεῖς κρίκους τούς ΚΛ ΜΝ ΞΟ ΠΡ, τὸ εὖρος ἔχοντας δακτύλους δύο, τὸ δὲ πλάτος δάκτυλον ἔνα, τὸ δὲ πάχος W129 τὸ αὐτὸ τοῖς κανονίοις. Ἔστω δὲ τὸ μεταξὺ διάστημα τῶν κανόνων 2 δακτύλων ΓC. Ja ΑΒ ΓΔ ΕΖ ΗΞ olkoot sellaisia kuten on piirretty. Niissä on yhdistävät renkaat ΚΛ ΜΝ ΞΟ ΠΡ, joiden halkaisija olkoon 2 daktyliä, ja leveys 1 daktyli, ja paksuus sama kuin rautaisissa palkeissa. Ja palkkien välissä olkoon 3½ daktyliä tyhjää. 2 Γεγονέτωσαν δὲ καὶ πιττάρια τὰ ΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ,Α συμφυῆ τοῖς ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘ κανονίοις, ἔχοντα πλάτος καὶ πά- 4 χος τὸ αὐτὸ τοὶς κανονίοις, τὸ δὲ εὖρος δακτύλου δίμοιρου. Ja valmistettakoot palkkeihin ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘ liitettävät pittarionit ΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ,Α, leveydeltään ja paksuudeltaan samoja kuin palkit, ja sisämitaltaan ⅔ daktyliä. Aluslevyt 4 Ἔστω- 5 σαν δὲ καὶ κύλινδροι χαλκοῖ κοῦφοι ὁι ,Β,Γ ,Δ,Ε ,Ϝ,Ζ ,Η,Θ, μῆκος ἔχων ἕκαστος δακτύλως δύο, πάχος δὲ ἴσον τῶν κανονίῶν, τὴν δὲ διάμετρον τοῦ ἔυρους δακτύλου Α καὶ γ'. Ἔχετωσαν δὲ καὶ συμφυεῖς κρίκους περιχειμένους τῇ κυρτῇ ἐπιφανείᾳ τῶν κυλίν- δρων, τοὺς ΑΜΒΜ, ΓΜΔΜ, ΕΜϜΜ, ΖΜΗΜ, ἀπέχοντας ἀπὸ τῶν ,Β,Δ,Ϝ,Η 10 δάκτυλον Α καὶ δ': πλάτος δὲ ἐχέτωσαν δακτύλου δίμοιρον, πά- χος δὲ τὸ ἴσον τῶν κανονίων. Ὁι ,Β,Γ ,Δ,Ε ,Ϝ,Ζ ,Η,Θ κύ- λινδροι ἐντομὰς ἐχέτωσαν κατὰ διάμετρον τὰς ϜϜϜϜ, εἰς ἃς W130 κανόνια ἐμβεβλήσθω ἁρμοστὰ κατὰ κρόταφον τὰ ΟΜ, ΟΜ, ΟΜ, ΟΜ, μῆχος ἔχον ἑκάτερον δακτύλους Γ, πλάτος δὲ δακτύλου δί- 3 μοιρον. Ja kevyet pronssiset sylinterit olkoot ,Β,Γ ,Δ,Ε ,Ϝ,Ζ ,Η,Θ, kukin pituudeltaan kaksi daktyliä, leveydeltään sama kuin palkit ja sisähalkaisijaltaan 1⅓ daktyliä. Ja olkoon kiinteät, sylinterien kaarevaa pintaa kiertävät renkaat, ΑΜΒΜ, ΓΜΔΜ, ΕΜϜΜ, ΖΜΗΜ, 1¼ daktylin päässä kohdista ,Β,Δ,Ϝ,Η; ja leveydeltään ne olkoot ⅔ daktylia, paksuudeltaan samoja kuin palkit. Sylintereissä ,Β,Γ ,Δ,Ε ,Ϝ,Ζ ,Η,Θ olkoon halkaisijan suuntaiset lovet ϜϜϜϜ, joihin asetettakoon hyvin sopivat palkit ΟΜ, ΟΜ, ΟΜ, ΟΜ sylinterien sivuja vasten, pituudeltaan 3 daktylia ja leveydeltään ⅔ daktyliä. = Kaari = 4 Γηγονέτω δὲ τὸ καλούμενον καμάριον, τῷ σχήματι οἷον 5 ὑπογέγραπται τὸ ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗ, ἔχον τὴν μὲν ΓΕ ποδὸς ἑνὸς καὶ δακτύλων ΖC, τὸ δὲ διάστημα τοῦ καμαρίου τὸ ΘΚ δακτύλων Ε. Τὸ δὲ μῆκος ἑκατέρας τῶν ΑΖ δακτύλων Δ, ἑκατέρας δὲ τῶν ΒΗ δακτύλων Β. τὸ δὲ μεταξὺ διάστημα τῶν ΑΒ καὶ ΖΗ ὡς δακτύλον ΓC. πὰχος δὲ ἐχέτω ἴσον τῶν προειρημένων κανο- 10 νίων. Ja valmistakoon niinkutsutun kaaren, muodoltaan kuten yllä maalattu ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗ, jossa ΓΕ on 1 jalka ja 7½ daktyliä, ja väli ΘΚ on 5 daktyliä. Ja sekä Α että Ζ on pituudeltaan 4 daktyliä, ja sekä Β että Η on pituudeltaan 2 daktyliä. Ja ΑΒ:n ja ΖΗ:n väli on noin 3½ daktyliä. Ja paksuus olkoon sama kuin aiemmin mainittujen palkkien. = Tikas = 10 Τὸ δὲ καλούμενον κλιμάκιον ἔστω τὸ ΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣ, ἐκ W131 δύο κανόνων τῷ σχήματι οἷον ὐπογέγραπται, μῆκος ἔχων ὁ μὲν ΟΠΡΣ κανὼν ποδὸς ἑνὸς καὶ δακτύλων Ι, ὁ δὲ ΛΜΩΞ ποδὸς ἑνὸς καὶ δακτὺλων Η, πλάτος δὲ πρὸς μὲν τοῖς ΥΤ μέρεσι δακτύλους δύο, πρὸς δὲ τοῖς ΟΠΡΣ δάκτυλον ἕνα τέταρτον. Ja niinkutsuttu tikas olkoon ΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣ, kahdesta palkista, jotka ovat muodoltaan kuten alla maalatut. Pituudeltaan ΟΠΡΣ on 1 jalka ja 10 daktyliä, ja ΛΜΩΞ yksi jalka ja 8 daktyliä, leveydeltään ΥΤ:n luona 2 daktyliä, ja ΟΠΡΣ:n luona 1¼ daktyliä. 5 πάχος δὲ ἕκαστος τῶν Λ,Β Ν,Γ Ο,Δ Ρ,Ε τόρμων ἔστω δακτύλων Β(1). Καὶ διερήσθωσαν οἱ ΛΜΝΞ ΟΠΡΣ κανόνες εἰς τρία ἴσα τὰ ΦΤΨΧΥΩ: καὶ τετρήσθω, τὰ μὲν ΤΥ κατὰ τὸ μῆκος τρῆμασι παραλληλογράμμοις(2), τὰ δὲ ΦΧΨΩ τρήμασι 9 στρογγύλοις. Ja tappien Λ,Β Ν,Γ Ο,Δ Ρ,Ε paksuus olkoon kaksi daktyliä. Ja palkit ΛΜΝΞ ΟΠΡΣ jaettakoot kolmeen yhtä suureen osaan ΦΤΨΧΥΩ, ja tehtäköön reiät, kohdissa ΤΥ pituussuunnassa suorakulmaiset, ja kohdissa ΦΧΨΩ pyöreät. 9 Καὶ γεγενήσθω διαπήγιον(3) τὸ ΤΥ, ἔχον τὸ μὲν μῆκος 10 χωρὶς τῶν τόρμων δακτύλον Γ, τὸ δὲ πλάτος δακτύλους δύο ἥμισυ. Ἔστωσαν δὲ καὶ σιυλάρια(4) τὰ ΦΧΨΩ, ἔχοντα τὸ μῆκος χωρὶς τῶν τόρμων δακτύλους Γ, τὸ δὲ πλάτος δακτύλους ΒC. Ja valmistettakoon välikappale ΤΥ, pituudeltaan 3 daktyliä ilman tappia, ja leveydeltään 2½ daktyliä. Ja pilarit olkoot ΦΧΨΩ, pituudeltaan 3 daktyliä ilman tappeja, ja leveydeltään 2½ daktyliä. W132 Καὶ καθείσθωσαν τά τε στυλάρια καὶ τὸ διαπήγιον εἰς τὰς ὀπὰς τῶν κανόνων, καὶ καθηλώσθωσαν(5) ὀι τόρμοι τοῦ διαπηγίου πρὸς τοῖς κανόσιν ἐπὶ οὐρᾶς, ὧστε συνέχεσθαι τοὺς κανόνας καὶ εἶναι αὐτῶν τὸ 4 μεταξὺ διάστημα δακτύλων Γ. Ja laskettakoon pilarit ja välikappale palkkien reikiin, ja laskeutukoot välikappaleen tappien päät alas kohti palkkeja siten, että ne palkit pysyvät yhdessä ja niiden välinen etäisyys on 3 daktyliä. 4 Ἔτι δὲ μὲν καθηλὼσθωσαν τῷ 5 ΛΝ κανόνι καὶ τῷ ΟΡ τὰ ϛϛ ἐφ'ἑκάτερα τοῦ ΤΥ διαπήγμα- τος, μῆκος ἔχοντα δακτύλων Γ, πλάτος δὲ δάκτυλον ἕνα, πάχος δὲ σύμμετρον: καὶ τετρήσθωσαν κατὰ τὸ μέσον, ἀπεχέτωσαν δὲ ἀπ'ἀλλήλων δακτύλους ΒC. Ja tarttukoot ϛϛ palkkeihin ΛΝ ja ΟΡ välikappaleen ΤΥ molemmin puolin, niiden ollessa pituudeltaan 3 daktyliä, leveydeltään 1 daktyli ja paksuudeltaan sopivassa suhteessa; ja tehtäköön reikä niiden keskelle, ja olkoon niiden välillä 2½ daktyliä. = Kartiot = W133 Πεποιήθωσαν δὲ καὶ κωνοειδῆ δύο τὰ ΑΒΓΔ ΕΖΗΘ, ἔχον μὲν ἑκατερον μῆκος δακτύλων ΙΑ. Τὸ δὲ πάχος τῶν ΑΒ ΕΖ κορυφῶν ἑκάστου κωνοειδοῦς ἐχέτω δακτύλου τὸ ἥμισυ, τὸ δὲ τῆς βάσεως πάχος ἑκάστου τῶν ΓΔ ΗΘ δακτύλου ἑνός. Ἐχέτωσαν 5 δὲ κατὰ μῆκος σωλῆνας τετραγώνους καὶ τόρμους(1) ἐν ταῖς ΑΒ ΕΖ κορυφαῖς, ὥστε κανονίων γενομένων συμφυῶν κρίκοις, ἁρμο- στῶν τοῖς τόρμοις καὶ τοῖς σωλῆσιν, ἐκκομίζεσθαι ἐπι τῶν σω- λήνων καὶ τῶν τόρμων(3) ἐν τοῖς κωνοειδέσι γεγονόσιν. Ἔστωσαν δὲ τὰ μὲν κανόνια συμφυῆ τοῖς κρίκοις τὰ ΚΛΜΝ ΞΟΠΡ, W134 κρίκοι δὲ ὁι ΚΛ ΞΟ· ἀνακαμπὰς δὲ ἐχέτωσαν τὰ κανόνια πρὸς τοῖς πέρασι τὰς ΜΝ ΠΡ, ὕψος δἑ ἐχούσας δακτύλου τὸ ἥμισυ..... Ja valmistettakoon kaksi kartiota, ΑΒΓΔ ja ΕΖΗΘ, joiden kummankin pituus on 11 daktyliä. Ja paksuus kummankin kartion päissä (ΑΒ ja ΕΖ) olkoon ½ daktyliä, ja kummassakin tyvessä (ΓΔ ja ΗΘ) paksuus olkoon 1 daktyli. Ja kartioissa olkoon pituussuunnassa nelikulmaiset kanavat, sekä kiinnikkeet(1) kartioiden päissä ΑΒ ja ΕΖ, jotta pienet renkaalliset, kiinnikkeisiin ja kanaviin sovitetut palkit voidaan viedä näihin kartioihin tehtyihin kanaviin ja kiinnikkeisiin. Ja pienet renkaalliset palkit olkoot ΚΛΜΝ ΞΟΠΡ, ja renkaat olkoot ΚΛ ΞΟ; pienissä palkeissa olkoon mutkat lähellä päitä ΜΝ ΠΡ, korkeudeltaan ½ daktyliä..... Kommentit # Tässä yhteydessä sanaa τόρμος ei oikein voi kääntää tappina eikä lovena, joten olen käyttänyt hyvin yleisluontoista termiä "kiinnike". Category:Backup Category:Translation Category:Cheiroballistra